


Schöne Braut

by PervertsSupport



Category: UTAU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertsSupport/pseuds/PervertsSupport
Summary: beautiful man and his beautiful outfit





	Schöne Braut

**Author's Note:**

> my english teacher was an online translator

Pure white. Tight corset tightened with light blue ribbon. Translucent gloves on large hands. Crystal shoes are similar to those that belonged to Cinderella, though larger. Cold hands gently combined dark hair, divide in the middle and tie with light blue ribbons in funny pigtails. Guy with red hair leans over the bride's shoulder, giving a quick glance at his face and smiling happily:  
"Today you look especially beautiful" - a second pause and swipe on lips "Ruko"  
The young man laughs as approaches the bed behind the main element - a bridal veil. But his attention is distracted by a his sister`s cosmetic what is modestly lying nearby. A Vietnamese flashback of a woman with thickly painted lips that looked too sexy to abstain.  
He shakes head, trying to dismiss the inappropriate thoughts at the moment - "No, the bride must look innocent." However, he opens the cosmetic bag, getting a light pink lipstick, unscrews it and looks at the neatly rounded tip.  
"In fact, your lips are perfect and without that. I think I just like to do it. "  
The young man cautiously sits on another's knees, hugging the bride with his free hand and gently applying lipstick to his lips. Ruko sits humbly trying to hide the hysterical smile and in thought repeating the mantra: "I let him do it, because it's amusing to me." In fact, a smile can occur in response to intense stress, but Ruko was quite stubborn in his own beliefs.  
Light kiss. Fast enough for the Ruko didn’t have time to react to it. The young man laughs, wiping the remnants of lipstick from his own lips with his hand, and a little soiling his own shirt. It applies the bride a new layer of lipstick on the perfect lip shape.  
"You so beautiful"  
The young man goes up again. This time, it's definitely about get a wedding veil. The reddened bride glares at his back.  
"You're just ridiculous," he says, and the young man with red hair immediately pauses to listen. His interlocutor has infrequently cast his voice as a person who genuinely enjoys the situation, so every his phrase is still equal in value to platinum. “You try so hard to annoy me, but you're too ridiculous to make it possible. Just think, you are ready to go so far just to have more attention, and even this you doing badly. Now I should be afraid of you, but instead I barely restrain laughter. What you are trying to do now and what you have been doing before. You. You keep asking for my attention. God you’re so pathetic!"  
The last sentence bride spokes especially loudly, sharply averted his gaze from the interlocutor. But a too long silent pause made him turn back. The red-haired guy was shivering slightly, slowly lowering himself to the floor and still not looking at Ruko. For a second he paused, but in a moment he groaned deeply, shaking and tilting his head back.   
It was the dirtiest thing Ruko had seen in his own life.  
The guy leaned against the bed, turned his head to the bride and smiled a little lasciviously:  
"You are right as usual, my darling Ruko. I am pathetic, I do this solely to get your attention. And yet, I am extremely happy that you are not afraid of me, though somewhat upset that I will now have to change your favorite bottom to another your favorite bottom. Sorry that I have to briefly leave you. Please give me a little more attention after my return, it will not change anything for you, but I will be extremely pleased."   
After sending a brief air kiss and no longer turning to the beautiful bride, he left room closing the door behind him. Ruko calmed down a bit. For a moment. For several minutes, he was literally seething with anger, remembering all the details of their conversation. Diabetic-sweet words, strange perverted fetishes, careful ignoring of other people's thoughts if they do not coincide with his own...  
Dirty. Damn dirty. Now they are both, but Ruko is just externally. He can still be washed... right?  
"Do you like my new wig? "A sickly-sweet voice distracts from unpleasant-paranoid thoughts. Ruko turns look and nearly starts laughing - long pink hair. The guy awkwardly looks away. - I do it solely for your sake.  
He takes the wedding veil neatly dresses on the bride's head a thin wreath with delicate blue flowers and paused admiring the perfect face what now was hidden by transparent cloth. As always beautiful there is no need to say it again.  
"The priest already waits for us" the young man carefully raises Ruko gently leaning him against.  
"You're dirty," Ruko says coldly, whose gaze is hidden under the veil.  
But young man just smiles:  
"That's why you the beautiful bride."


End file.
